


A Star Named Riku

by KureKai_King



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, bedtime cuddles, ioriku, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 10:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19744246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: After celebrating his and Tenn's birthday, Riku lets Iori settle him in bed for the night, but not without his company.





	A Star Named Riku

**Author's Note:**

> My first time ever writing for i7 since I'm still pretty new to the fandom itself, I hope to do more in the future if this goes okay! This is also a little rushed since I had work today and wanted to get it out before the date rolled over in my timezone.

Riku giggled as he kicked back the covers, making Iori roll his eyes and tug the sheets back over his body before firmly taking a seat in some available space so he couldn't do it again. He stretched his arms above his head instead, eyes screwing shut briefly before those sparkling sunset jewels fixated back onto Iori's own gentle stare. Another burst of amusement tickled at Riku's lips before it was snatched away and he became more fixated on the window.

Iori glanced in the same direction, his attention being brought back to Riku's tug on his sleeve. He smiled up at Iori and tugged a little harder on his sleeve, guiding the younger member of their sub-unit to lay down beside him, where he took no hesitation in squirming his way under an arm and nuzzling his cheek against his clothed chest. Riku draped his more freeable arm over Iori's stomach, his eyes soon drifting back to the window.

"Iori? Today was fun with Tenn-nii and the rest of TRIGGER and Re:Vale, wasn't it? I'm so happy we got to spend another birthday together, and with new friends, too! I hope Tenn-nii had as much fun as I did..."

Iori resisted the urge to roll his eyes - Riku's typical, more or less usually exaggerated 'Tenn talk' was still a difficult subject to swallow, everyone knew. Instead, he settled for shifting the arm Riku had snuck under to make it more comfortable so he could begin slowly rubbing at his partner's shoulder. A small hum of reluctant agreement was Riku's response but he smiled nonetheless for he knew Iori was trying to get used to the pedestal Tenn had always sat upon in Riku's eyes.

Just as Riku was getting more and more used to sharing his affection equally between his brother and his boyfriend. Watching the stars glittering in the night sky was always a sight that made him think back to the time Iori had promised to make him a star. A star that would be sure to shine just as bright - if not, brighter - than Kujo Tenn. Riku had never truly understood what Iori meant or how he could be so confident of the goal, but Riku didn't argue with him on the matter.

If Iori promised to make him a star, then Riku believed in that promise.

"Iori? When you make me a star, how I know?"

"You'll just know when it happens".

"But, what if it already happened, and I just missed it?"

"Nanase-san, isn't it too late at night for these sort of questions? You need your sleep after all the excitement you had today. I'm actually impressed you didn't need your inhaler for any of it".

"I told you I'm getting better!"

"Hush, we don't want to wake the others".

"Sorry..." A moment of silence crossed between them, "Hey...Iori?"

"...Yes, Nanase-san?"

"...What's the biggest star?"

"The sun, I believe, why?"

"Everyone always says I remind them of the sun, so...I guess I've always been a star, huh?"

"...I suppose you're right in that sense, Nanase-san".

"Iori? ...If you want a star in your life, then I'm here. A star...named...Ri...ku..."

Iori smiled as Riku finally drifted off to sleep, his own eyes beginning to close as he settled down and held the redhead in his arms. Riku was, indeed, already a star in many people's eyes from how he seemed to embody the sun itself. But Iori often preferred the Riku only he got to see in their romantic moments together - given the chance. 

_Indeed you are...a star named Riku, to whom I shall forever treasure in the night..._


End file.
